Time to say goodbye
by Soliloquiz
Summary: She thought he saved her, but he insisted that she saved him. Now it was time to say goodbye. One-shot. Dramione. Review please!


She felt so hollow.

It was the perfect day outside, there was no cloud in the sky and despite the fact that it was nearing seven o'clock in the evening, the sun still showed no sign of going down. Only the air started to be a bit more chilly as she sat by the window and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she fastened her earring and took a deep breath before gazing into the eyes that she knew once held so much life and so much determination. Judging from the reflection, her eyes mirrored exactly what she was feeling inside, which was the complete opposite of what one should feel on such a perfect day in a city where sun is a rarity. Sensing his gaze, she moved her eyes until they locked with his through the mirror. He was wearing a dark suit with the tie that she bought him few months back. This made his grey eyes stand out, and she once again got lost in them for a moment, despite the mirror, the distance and the fact that she has seen them so many times before. She promised him that she wouldn't cry, she promised him that she wouldn't be sad and that she will hold it together, for him…for the both of them. But as always, he seemed to be doing so much better than she was, but then again, he wasn't the one being left behind. Smiling softly at her, he extended his right hand as she slowly walked towards him, wearing a beautiful red dress he insisted on getting for her before today. Giving her a soft kiss as she melted into his embrace, she inhaled his scent that always calmed her down. Pushing back the tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes, she straightened up and intertwined her fingers with his. Taking a deep breath, she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly as they both stepped out for the last time into the evening sunlight.

On their last night together, while he was sleeping, she was quietly lying next to him, taking everything watched him sleep for a bit and traced his features with her fingertips and her eyes. The blond hair that was almost white were felt like silk to her touch and the tiny scar he had above his eyebrow from the night he got into a fight with some bloke who wouldn't leave her alone. She told him she could heal it for him but he insisted that it was going to make him seem more manly and it would always remind them that he was there to protect her and fight for her. Forever. She would miss him forever, like the sun missed the stars in the morning sky. That was the current forever that she was facing and she wasn't sure how she had the strength to get out of bed this morning, let alone get dressed properly and not break down every second. The eyes that she knew were so grey but changed colour according to his mood, were hidden behind his eyelids as he was sleeping peacefully, after their passionate lovemaking. He touched her heart and her soul, changed her heart and all her goals despite their hatred for each other as children and the rough start they had in their relationship. Now, if she could, she would have done anything to be able to travel back in time and tell her younger-self to get to know him sooner. Because that way she would have been able to spend more time with him. Anything. She knew his love and his smell but she was afraid that it would fade, like the sun in summertime eventually fades as the night takes over.

They sat, facing each other in silence as love shone through their eyes. The one of the few times he allowed himself to express his emotions through his eyes and she was greedily taking it all in, wishing for once that time would stand still or that wishing upon a shooting star would actually be possible. Her own eyes conveyed love and gratefulness. He had taught her so much. He showed her how to love with her heart and most importantly, he helped her to open her mind to all the possibilities that were out there in the world, after we were done being blinded by judgement and self-doubt. He light up her way when she thought she was lost and everything seemingly went dark in her world. He saved her when everyone else just watched her fall, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't able to get back up on her own. Everyone expected her to pick herself up and carry on without their help because that's how she was. She was independent and strong and didn't need anyone but herself. People could come to her with her problems and demand help but she couldn't come to them. After all, she never seemed to have any problems, nothing ever bothered her. No one ever called her out on her fake smile, they were too busy with themselves to notice always. Until he came along.

It was time to say goodbye and she clutched his hand even tighter in panic. Like the blue sky eventually fades to grey, their time was up and they were forced to stand up as his name was called out. She clung to him desperately as they shared a last kiss that was salty from the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes that were shut tight as if it was easier to see him and to remember him through their kiss than her eyes. He would be back, he assured her of that over and over again and even went so far as to promise his return to her. He told her she didn't have to wait for him. She didn't have to put her life on hold just for him. He told her that she should go find someone else. Someone who will be there for her, but that was out of the question. For her, there was no one else and ignoring his suggestions, she asked him to hurry back, she told him that she will be waiting for him until her dying day.

Finally letting go, he handed her a small square box and asked her the question she never thought she would hear. Before she could answer, however, he quickly grabbed her a kissed her again, hard, almost bruising her lips and told her to give him the answer when he came back. Nodding, she felt more tears flow as she stared at his retreating form.

As he looked back at her before rounding the corner, he saw her open the box and slip the ring on her finger while smiling softly to herself, despite the tears still falling from her eyes. She was brave and he knew that, better than anyone. That's how he knew she would be knew she was the one for him and that no matter how much time will pass, no one else will be able to replace her. She thought he saved her but he knew otherwise. She was his remedy, she was his sanity and she was everything that was good and right in him. She was his clarity that allowed him to see the world in a whole new different way. With the image of her wearing his ring permanently seared in his mind, he slipped his mask of cold and cruel indifference on his face and walked out into the chilly, starry night that was a sharp contrast to the hot, cloudless day that marked their last.


End file.
